


Questions and Answers

by melday



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Mel has powers, Next Gen Young Justice, The new team is very fun, everyone is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melday/pseuds/melday
Summary: With a new timeline, Bart’s family’s lives are completely different.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Don Allen, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Dawn Allen & Don Allen, Dawn Allen & Meloni Thawne, Don Allen/Meloni Thawne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. the setup

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I wanted to do something like this because I feel like Meloni and Don have a really interesting relationship that was never really explored. Also note, this is mostly Young Justice and some from the comics (and there’s plenty that I just made up too) And Meloni is a speedster too bc reasons. Enjoy!

Don Allen was 11 years old when he met found out the truth about Bart Allen. Confused wouldn’t even be close to the way he would describe the experience. What are you even supposed to do when someone you thought was your cousin is actually your son from the future that’s also from an alternate timeline. And the fact that Bart’s 12 years older than him too. Don was pretty sure he would have a headache for the rest of his life trying to make it make sense. Besides, why was he the one who had to have something like this happen. It could have been literally anyone else. Well maybe not anyone, but Don still didn’t want to deal with becoming a father to someone double his age at eleven.  
Bart hadn’t told him much about his past or his other family. Even being from a different timeline that’s long gone now, he didn’t want too much else in Don’s life to change, part of the reason why Bart put off telling him for so long. A crack of lightning and his sister was sitting next to him on his bed.

“So Donovan, congratulations on your new kid.” she giggled slightly.

“Dawn, shut up.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” she grins.

“You are very irritating. You know that right?.”

“You love me,” Dawn says with a devious smile, “and that’s my job as your older sister.”

He rolls his eyes, “By like eight minutes!”

“I’m still older...”

“Whatever,” he teases, “just means your gonna die first ginger snap.”

She puts her hand over her heart, “Rude,” Dawn quickly changes the subject. After all speedsters were never known for their attention spans, “So...what do you think Bart’s mom is like? ‘Ya know, your future wife?”

Don looks at her, “I dunno”

“Aw, c’mon,” she dramatically flops onto the pillows, “you have to have some idea of what you think she’s like. Who knows, maybe you already know her.”

“I will definitely not be marrying any of the girls in our grade, Dawn.”

“Okay, honestly that’s fair, I wouldn’t want to marry anyone in our grade either, but i’m not gonna let you get out of this question,” she flashes him a smile, “what do you hope she’s like?”

“I don’t know. Um, I hope she’s funny, and is at least kinda able to keep up with all the insanity in our family-“

“Okay you are asking for wayyy too much. No one can keep up with our crazy family, even with super speed.”

“Seeing how today’s gone, that’s probably true...” he laughs, “I mean, I hope she’s okay, you know? Like I hope she’s doing well and she’s happy, all that kinda stuff.”

“Wow, so poetic.”

“Will you ever stop teasing me?”

“Nope, but I do it cause I love ‘ya.” She stands up and grabs his arm. “Now let’s go, it’s time for family dinner.”

And with two flashes of lightning they were gone.  
~~~  
Bart likes his life. Likes his family. His teammates. Jamie. How could he not? Sure his life is a bit different then most people seeing that he’s a time traveler and almost thirteen years older then his parents, but while his life is strange, it’s his and he wouldn’t want it any other way.   
Bart turned his head, his bright green eyes meeting Jamie’s. He smiles down at him, “Amor, what are you doing?”

“Just thinking.” Bart mumbles back.

“About what?” Jamie wraps his arms around Bart’s waist.

“‘ya know, the twins and stuff.” He fidgets a bit, worried about what had happened today.

Jamie looks at his fiancé, shocked that they’d be married in under a year now, “It’s just gonna take them a little bit to take it in, and besides they don’t seem mad at you, just confused.”

“Yeah, I know, but Don especially is probably so confused, and what am I supposed to do when he meets my mom?!?”

“That probably won’t be for awhile, we can deal with that when we get to it, and he might not even meet her in this timeline.” He presses his lips to Bart’s, making this chaotic day just a little better, “Besides, don’t you always say not to stress about the future?”

Bart quickly steals another kiss, “Okay, maybe you’re right.”

And he was right, at least for now they had nothing to worry about, nothing to think about except each other.

~~~  
“Dawn stop it!” The eleven year old chased his twin around. More of their friends milled around the living room, laughing and talking and eating snacks, the noise mostly drowning out the movie in the background. 

“Lian, pass the popcorn!” Arthur yelled. Lian chucked a few pieces at him.

“I meant the bowl.” He shoots her a look.

“Have you guys heard about what the Justice League said?” Anissa asked.

“What?” Jon questioned, turning to look at her.

“They said we might get to be a team together.” She replied

“About time.” Jen quipped

“That sucks for them...” Lian joked

“I mean we aren’t that bad.” Jon looked around at his friends 

“-tt- all of you are insufferable.” Damian commented quietly

“Rude.” Dawn said, jumping onto the couch.

“Hey Dawn, Don.” Lois called, coming into the living room.

“Yeah?” The two of them turned their heads.

“Your mom just called and said your dad needs the two of you on patrol.”

“Umm, okay.”

“Yeah tell her we’ll be at home in a second.”

“Okay, I will, bye guys.”

The twins said their goodbyes to their friends and sped off, changing into their hero clothing and meeting their dad for patrol.

“What is it Dad?” Dawn asked over the comms speeding beside him.

“I need the two of you to checkout a break in at star labs while I handle something else.”

“Okay, will do.” Don says to the seasoned hero.

The tornado twins speed off to the scene, looking around the lab while the alarms blare, they scan the storage rooms, looking for the culprit, expecting a supervillain or a thief, the twins were shocked to find a girl who couldn’t be much different in age from them downloading files on the computer. Don and Dawn pause for a moment and look at each other.

“Um...hello?” Don asks the girl.

She turns around, bright amber-yellow eyes shine through the room, her wild, messy curly hair bounces as she faces them.”

“Who are you?” Don calls out at the girl, still frozen, staring at him.

She didn’t say anything, frozen for a minute before speeding away with a crack of electricity.


	2. the traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now they actually talk to Meloni...

The girl ran fast and far away. Dawn and Don chased after her as fast as they could, only coming to a stop when the girl tripped and hit the pavement.

“Need some help up.” Don asked the girl.

“No” She coughed, standing up to face them.

“What’s your name?” Dawn tilts her head, trying to get a better look at the girl facing her.

“Mel.” She spoke quietly, her head down slightly and her gaze averted from the two of them.

“You don’t have to be scared. We aren’t going to hurt you.” Don smiled at her.

“I’m not scared of you or anyone. Just leave me alone.” She shot him a mean glare.

“Look Mel, just tell us why you were in there.” Dawn says firmly.

“I’m looking for something.”

“What?”

“None of your business.” Despite her age and small size, Mel had a glare that could kill.

“Why would a kid want to steal files from  
a lab?” Dawn asked the other girl.

“I don’t.”

“Don’t what?” She questions again.

“I don’t want to do this, I’m doing it because I have to. Now please, go away.”

Don grabbed her hand, looked into her eyes. Ones that were such a bright shade of amber they could even be called yellow. There was a soft smile on his face, the one his parents always have talking to him, “Listen, we can help you, my sister and I are superheroes after all! Now who is making you do this.”

Mel paused for a moment and looked at the ground, contemplating her options on what to do. The boy seemed nice enough, but Mel knew better than to trust two random people she just met.

“My father. He needed info of something that’s been erased where I’m from, so I came here to get it.” She spoke quietly, a shift in tone from the earlier parts of their conversation. Mel seemed tense and nervous.

“Who’s your dad then?” Dawn asked.

“And where are you from?”

“Enough with the questions supertwins.” She rolled her eyes.

“How did you know we were twins?” Don tilts his head, running his fingers through his hair.

“You said she was your sister, you’re wearing matching colors and you both look the same age. I just kinda assumed that you two were twins I guess.” Mel responds to the boy, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I gotta go.”

“Wait-” Don called out. He found Mel to be pretty interesting and something told him not to let her go, “How ‘bout the three of us just hang out and talk and whatever. And you said you aren’t from here, so we can show you around!”

Dawn pulled her brother to the side and whispered into his ear, “Isn’t she a criminal?”

“I mean she said her dad made her do it, and besides, she seems like she could use some friends.”

“You’re probably right.” Dawn whispered back, then turned so she was looking at Mel again, “There’s this really great gelato place we go to after missions sometimes. Wanna come with?”

“Sure, but first, what are your names.”  
“Dawn, and this is my brother Don, but feel free to call him Donny, or literally anything else.” Dawn quipps. 

“Wait, you two have the same names?!” She laughs, the first time she’d smiled this whole time they’d been talking.

“Yeaahhh. Our parents certainly had a...creative...idea for our names.” Don laughs.

~~~

The two of them sped out of their uniforms into some normal clothes and went into the gelato shop. The place was cute and tucked away on a street right near downtown Central City. A few people sat outside at the tables and chairs, talking amongst each other. Dawn, Don and Mel walked into the bright store. There were dozens of ice cream flavors lined across the counter. One of the people working the counter recognized the twins and called out,

“Hey Dawn and Donnie, how are you doing?”

“Good! thank you for asking Mrs. Peters.” Don replied to the lady.

“I see you’ve got a friend with you today,” She looked at Mel, “What’s your name, love?”

“Uh...Mel.” She gave a small smile back at her.

“Nice to meet you Mel! Now what can I get the three of you?”

“May I have two scoops of cookie dough please!” Dawn asked.

“And two scoops of mint chocolate for me!” Don adds.

“Coming right up, and what about you Mel?” 

“Do you have caramel?” Mel asked.

“Yeah we do!”

“I’ll have that then.” Mel responded cheerfully.

The three of them sat at a table outside, they talked about all sorts of things kids their age did. A few things Mel mentioned seemed a little strange, but the twins bruised that off, assuming it was something to do with her already seemingly strange life doing illegal things to help her family.

“Wait? Where are you from?” Dawn asked Mel.

“Oh, um I’m from DC, you guys live in Central City, right?” 

“Yeah we are. Wait so do you see the president and stuff living there?” Don asked, mostly teasing.

Mel’s mood shifted slightly, she averted her gaze and looked a bit uncomfortable, “I mean...yeah I guess...kinda…” Her voice was much weaker sounding now.

Don dropped it, not wanting to upset the girl. The three of them went on with their conversation, talking about school and places in Central City, nothing too out of the ordinary for a group of preteens. They finished their ice cream and cleaned everything up, saying goodbye to Mrs. Peters and going on their way. 

“Any chance you can stay in Central City and we could show you some stuff?” Dawn asked the other girl.

“Probably not,” She responded, “I gotta get back home.” Mel sighed.

“Well when are you gonna be here again? We can meet up!” Don said to the girl.

“I probably won’t be back soon, or maybe ever.” Mel responded, “So I guess this is goodbye then. It was nice to meet you guys.”

“Wait no!” Dawn proclaimed, irritated that their new friend was just leaving forever, “You have powers you can just come by whenever you’re free.”

“Not that simple. Sorry.” Mel said apologetically.

“Is there any way we can see you again?” Don asked her.

Mel paused for a minute, thinking long and hard about the options here. She had friends where she was from, but outside of that she knew that people she met probably wouldn’t stick around too long, so Mel never got attached. These two did seem nice though. 

Mel rummaged through her backpack and handed Don a spare communicator. 

“Here.” She said as she placed it into his hand.

“What’s this?” Don asked, looking at the strange piece of tech, confused.

“It’s a communicator,” She pointed to a button on the front, “press here to write a message or talk. I have the other one so you two will be able to talk to me.”

“Cool!” Dawn said looking at the forgien piece of technology, and just like that, Mel sped away, leaving Don and Dawn behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this so far! I’ll try to have another chapter up ASAP! And please feel free to comment any feedback/suggestions!


End file.
